Nightmare War
by StormFarron185
Summary: Mami, Sayaka and Kyoko remained alive. Together they fought and killed Walpurgisnacht. It was the perfect ending Homura had once desired, but a perfect ending won't stay that way forever. Kyubey will never give up on his desire to contract Madoka. Kyubey will have to find something else to force Madoka to contract. Creepypasta crossover but still readable without knowledge of it.


Kyoko, Mami and Sayaka sat in Homura's strategy room, listening to the dark haired girl explaining the plan to them. It felt strange to see all of them sitting there, alive and sane.

Homura had managed to prevent the death of the blonde. She stopped Sayaka from becoming a Witch, and that in turn stopped Kyoko Sakura from committing suicide. It was almost too perfect. She felt more hope now than in any other timeline.

"Does everyone understand?"

They all nodded simultaneously. The plan was an elaborate one. It required every single on of them to work together as a team. If they couldn't do that, then it would mean another failed timeline for Homura.

Thankfully, everyone was on fairly good terms with one another in this timeline. So it was unlikely any internal conflict could spring up. Walpurgisnacht was only thing to worry about.

The meeting ended without issue. They all understood their part in tomorrow's battle. Sayaka and Mami left the house as Kyoko went straight to the kitchen for something to eat.

Homura sighed and turned her head up towards the ceiling. Her violet orbs watched the massive pendulum swing back and forth as the gears continued to turn. Homura let her lids fall over her eyes as she began to think about how she reached this near impossible circumstance. It all started with one little experiment.

Mami Tomoe didn't trust the time traveller due to her mysteriousness. This was the case in just about every timeline, save for the irregular ones. So after yet another failure, Homura decided to try a different tactic with her.

The first thing she did was invite to the blonde over to her home and immediately recruit her to help battle Walpurgisnacht. While Homura never completely gave away her motivation for fighting the Witch, she let on enough for Mami Tomoe to trust her. It was almost scary how easy it was to get the gun wielding Mahou Shoujo on her side.

It was odd that one change, sparked a chain reaction of events that all ended up working in Homura's favor. While Sayaka Miki still became a Mahou Shoujo, Mami being alive meant that there was someone to comfort her when Hitomi revealed her feelings for Kyousuke Kamijo. Mami was also the one that was able to convince Sayaka to take a few Grief Seeds and all was well for them. Sayaka admired her above anyone else. It was because of Mami that Sayaka didn't become a Witch.

Since the death of the blonde was prevented, Sayaka Miki didn't despise Homura like in most other timelines. In fact Sayaka considered her as a friend. It brought back lighter memories of earlier timelines for Homura, although the dark haired girl could most definitely do without the physical contact that came with being a friend to Sayaka Miki.

However there was one, albeit very small complication.

Because Mami Tomoe never died, Kyoko Sakura had no reason to willingly come to Mitakihara, meaning that Homura had to seek her out in Kasamino. A small unseen consequence, but finding Kyoko wasn't as difficult as she thought. Kasamino was a big city but after killing a few Witches, she was eventually confronted by a pissed off redhead.

As she anticipated, the thought of having Walpurgisnacht's Grief Seed was far too tempting for Kyoko to just pass up.

She briefly considered not bringing Kyoko into the fight, due to not knowing what would happen if Sayaka and Kyoko met again in this timeline, though the thought of facing Walpurgisnacht without her wasn't an appealing one.

Since Kyoko and Sayaka met each other without a fight springing out, things were fine between them. Though Homura had to reminded Sayaka multiple times not bring up anything about justice and other self righteous talk when Kyoko was around.

Homura didn't know the details, but Kyoko had managed to patch things up with Mami in private, something that pleased the violet eyed girl.

Kyoko Sakura always caused the least amount of problems for the dark haired girl. Homura usually just left the redhead to her own devices because despite being the most mischievous of the Mahou Shoujo in Mitakihara, she was at worst just a small minor annoyance to Homura.

Even Kyoko's suicide attacks against Sayaka's Witch form across the many timelines, while annoying, Homura couldn't blame her completely for them. The dark haired girl knew the blame laid with herself for not being able to prevent them in the first place.

Homura was feeling truly hopeful about the upcoming battle. Her long and painful journey might finally come to an end.

Homura spent the next several minutes trying to figure out ways to make sure Mami never finds out about Mahou Shoujo becoming Witches. She knew Kyoko would be fine if she found out. She believed that even Sayaka might be able to handle the news but Mami still wasn't ready to hear it.

Kyoko interrupted her thoughts by lightly tapping her head with the handle of her spear.

"Hey, you've been in here for a while. Still thinking about tomorrow?"

Homura checked a clock on the wall and realised that she had been sitting in the same spot for about half an hour.

"I guess."

Kyoko began to walk out before turning around to face Homura. "Well do you want to go on another Witch hunt?"

The dark haired girl knew that she should go to sleep considering the time but her mind was just too active for sleep right now.

"Sure."

She figured a few more Grief Seeds couldn't hurt.

* * *

Kyoko dodged several bone chains that came flying right at her from a large black egg that floated in the middle of a graveyard. The Witch wasn't that powerful, as showed when several missiles flew toward the egg and destroyed it completely.

The labyrinth disappeared to reveal Kyoko and Homura standing on top if a skyscraper. The black haired girl sat on the edge building with a look of contemplation.

Kyoko tried to decipher Homura's face but to no avail. The redhead sighed. The closer the battle against Walpurgisnacht came, the quieter Homura got. It certainly wasn't much fun living with someone who never initiated conversations unless it was about business.

"You're not thinking of jumping to another timeline are you?"

Homura's expression did not change.

"Anything could happen. If something does go wrong...then I guess I'll have to try again." Homura answered rather morbidly.

The dark haired girl had revealed the fact that she was a time traveller to the others just a few days ago. It was strange that they all had an easier time believing Homura than she expected. It most definitely explained to them how Homura could seemingly teleport from place to place.

"Hey quick question..." Kyoko started after a few moments of silence. "What happens to other timelines after you make the jump to another?"

Homura shrugged. "Who knows. Maybe I just disappear and time continues on, or perhaps the timeline is completely destroyed. To be honest I haven't thought about it much."

Kyoko gulped. "Well now I really hope you don't rewind time. I don't want to know what it'll be like to die by a destroyed timeline."

The redhead sat down next to the brunette.

"You haven't forgotten our deal right? If we beat Walpurgisnacht, then I get its Grief Seed and this city becomes my territory."

"Of course. I have no interest in the seed anyway."

Kyoko raised an eyebrow. "If you don't even want the Grief Seed, then why are you fighting it? And don't give me the 'I want to save the city' crap because I know that's not what you want."

Homura turned to her right to face the redhead. She stayed like for several moments.

"Your more perceptive than I thought. Yes what you say is true. I don't really care about this city."

"So if it's not the Grief Seed, nor the protection of the city, then what is your reason for fighting?"

Homura's stoic look suddenly became a cold glare.

"What's with the sudden interrogation? You never asked before, so why now?"

Kyoko nervously shrugged. "Like you said, anything could happen. I just felt like asking now is all." Kyoko turned away afterwards

The dark haired girl turned her head to face bright city lights that illuminated the soon to be battlefield. Homura didn't care if Walpurgisnacht wasted the entire city. The only thing that mattered the most was Madoka's safety. She just wanted her wish to come true. The wish she made so long ago.

"Tell you what, if Walpurgisnacht dies tomorrow, then I'll tell you why I've been fighting. Maybe then I'll be able to talk about it."

Kyoko brightened up. "Alright then, I'll make sure that this will be the last time you have to fight Walpurgisnacht."

* * *

_Mitakihara, Night_

"Tiro Finale!"

Mami's attack blasted Walpurgisnacht right in the head, pushing the Witch back few a dozen metres. Walpurgisnacht opened its large mouth a spit out orange flames towards the blonde.

Mami dodged the attack by latching onto Walpurgisnacht's arm with a ribbon and pulled herself towards it.

The blonde heard rumours of Walpurgisnacht and of its immense power from other Mahou Shoujo before, but never did she believe she would actually fight it herself. Much less see it in her lifetime.

"Sayaka! Kyoko-chan!" The blonde yelled as she wrapped a ridiculously long yellow ribbon around Walpurgisnacht's neck.

That was the cue for the next stage of the plan. Sayaka and Kyoko ran across white magical circles the blue haired girl created that led straight to the Witch.

After a single fire breath, Walpurgisnacht needed to cool down before it could fire again. This was an opportunity for Sayaka and Kyoko to do some serious damage as they were the melee specialists of the group. They encased their weapons in magic to increase the damaged output and started slashing away at the head.

After half a minute of nothing but cutting the head while Mami continued to take pot shots at Walpurgisnacht, Homura took point and froze time just as the all powerful Witch started to charge up its fire breath again.

Homura stood on one of Sayaka's circles and stared into Walpurgisnacht's open mouth. Every single grenade she had were thrown into the Witch. Everything from fragmentation grenades to smoke bombs were thrown. It was all or nothing at this point.

Homura unfroze time and let them all detonate. The multiple explosions were Mami's cue for her next move.

They jumped as far back as possible while the blonde detached herself from the ribbons. When she reached a safe distance, every single ribbon that was wrapped around Walpurgisnacht exploded.

A golden explosion engulfed the Witch while the shockwave from the blast sent the four Mahou Shoujo flying into different ruined buildings.

When the light finally faded they could see the Witch slowly fall towards the ground.

Homura was filled with hope once more at the sight of a weakened Walpurgisnacht. This could be the timeline where it would die. Homura had used almost eveything in her arsenal, including the Anti-Air Cannons she had stolen from a military base from another timeline. If the Witch didn't die in the next attack, then Homura thought she might as well give up if it couldn't be defeated in the best of circumstances. Giving up wasn't an option however, she would always try, even if it costed her almost everything.

Walpurgisnacht hit the ground with an earth shaking thud. Homura walked to the edge of the destroyed building and took one more look at the Witch while wielding a detonator in her hand. Her finger lingered right above the botton.

_This is it._

The red button was pressed. Loud long beeping sounds could be heard from where Walpurgisnacht landed. The Witch had fallen into Homura's personal mine she had set up

The resulting explosion from the thousands of C4 charges utterly wiped out almost everything in its radius. A loud inhuman screech reached the ears of all the Mahou Shoujo in Mitakihara and the surrounding towns and cities. Homura and the others were forced to cover their ears.

The dark haired girl ran towards the crater she had created after the screech finally died down. She had to know. When she finally navigated herself through the rubble, she found herself staring wide eye at Walpurgisnacht as it began to disintegrate.

It was over. After so many failures and retries...it was finally over. A quarter of Mitakihara was in complete rumble, but that was irrelevant at the moment. Walpurgisnacht had finally been defeated. The massive blue Witch remained in a smoking and slightly burning crater twice its size as it slowly disintegrated.

Homura still couldn't believe it as she watched the enemy she had fought for so long disappear before her eyes. She thought that any moment now she would wake up and discover that this was all a dream.

The heavy presence of leftover magic filled the entire area. The battle had been a gruelling one. Homura had used up almost all of the weapons in her arsenal but with the help of Kyoko, Mami and Sayaka the journey Homura had began a long time ago was finally over.

A hand slapped Homura on the back. She turned to her left to see Kyoko standing there, grinning at her with that signature chocolate pocky sticking out of her mouth.

Footsteps from Homura's right could be heard. Turning towards the noise, she saw Sayaka Miki and Mami Tomoe standing beside her. They were smiling too.

It was the perfect ending the violet eyed girl once desired. The dark haired girl had come to the conclusion that such an ending was impossible for her to achieve, and yet here it was. Homura still didn't truly believe it.

She felt like something heavy had been lifted from her shoulders. It was a wonderful feeling. Homura's eyelids felt heavy as she struggled to keep them open. She ended up collapsing from exhaustion.

* * *

_Akemi Residence_

Homura slowly opened her eyes to see three faces staring down at her. They breathed a long sigh of relief when they saw Homura awake. The violet eyed girl soon realised that she was in her bed.

_Was it all a dream?_

"What...what happened?" That was all the dark haired girl could say in her weakened state. Her eyes blinked several times before she got an answer.

Kyoko grinned. "What do you think happened?" She showed Homura a Grief Seed. However this Grief Seed didn't look like an average one. The insides that were usually dark grey or nearing black, were pure white.

The inside of a Grief Seed becomes pitch black when it reaches its limit of how much corruption it could handle. That fact that this seed started out as white meant that it could hold a lot more corruption than any other Grief Seed. It could only belong to Walpurgisnacht.

A torrent of emotions rushed into Homura. Her long journey was over. It made her truly happy. However one emotion became the most prominent, worry.

The dark haired girl sat up with a jolt. "Madoka. Is Madoka okay? What happened to the shelter?"

Mami placed comforting her hands on Homura's shoulders and forced her to lay back down on the bed.

"It's alright Akemi-san. The shelter is fine. No one has been hurt."

Madoka was okay. Everyone was alive. Those emotions came flooding back. It wasn't long before they became too much and tears began to well up in Homura's eyes. She smiled at the three Mahou Shoujo that helped her achieve victory over Walpurgisnacht.

"Thank you, all of you."

* * *

After everything was said and done, Mami went back to her place to get some much needed sleep. Sayaka had to head back to the shelter to give Madoka the good news. When she got back, Sayaka knew she was going to be in for a scolding from her parents. That left Kyoko and Homura alone in the near silent house.

Homura didn't try to get back up again. She only stared at her ceiling as Kyoko rummaged through her fridge for food. The realisation of what had just been achieved was finally sinking in. No more resets. No more failures. Homura turned her head towards the window in her bedroom. The moonlight shined through, illuminating the bed.

She was smiling, a true genuine smile.

"Well someone's in a good mood."

Homura nearly jumped out of the bed from the shock. She was more jumpy than usual and yet didn't hear Kyoko walking into the room. The redhead carried a bag of cookies which she began to eat messily.

"So..." Kyoko started. "Are you going to tell me why you wanted to kill Walpurgisnacht so badly?"

Homura sighed. Of course the redhead hadn't forgotten. Truthfully, the now ex-time traveller wished she had. It wasn't exactly something she wanted to share with anyone, but if it had to be someone, the she was glad it was Kyoko.

The violet eyed took a nervous breath and sat up in the bed. Her sleek black hair seemed to gleam in the moonlight. Her eyes turned downwards, indicating that she was thinking about the past.

"It's because of Madoka."

"Madoka? That little pink haired chick?"

Homura nodded. "Yes. It was all because of her. I wanted to protect her from Walpurgisnacht, and stop her from making a contract with Kyubey. I have completed those objectives. They were the reason I fought for so long."

Kyoko knew Homura was telling the truth, but it felt like there was more to it than that. The redhead had to know more.

"Why though? Why go through so much for Madoka?"

Homura closed her eyes and thought back to the day she met the pinkette. The day her life changed forever.

"She saved me. She became my first and true friend. I had to repay her. At first, I just wanted to save her from Walpurgisnacht, but in one timeline, she asked me to save her from Kyubey. She didn't want herself to be tricked into making a contract."

"Tricked?" Kyoko questioned. "Why is that?"

Homura mentally slapped herself for forgetting. Kyoko didn't know the truth. She didn't know that Mahou Shoujo become Witches. However the dark haired girl figured it was safe to tell Kyoko. Despite her personality, she was confident that the redhead could keep a secret.

"Mahou Shoujo will become Witches if our soul gems corrupt completely."

Kyoko's expression after hearing that was almost priceless. The redhead felt like her brain had shut down for moment before rebooting.

"You...you're joking right?" Kyoko realised that it was a stupid question the moment it left her lips.

"No. We will one day become the very thing that we fight. That or we die in battle. That is our fate.

Kyoko put a palm on her forehead. Trying to take in what she just heard. To say it was a surprise to hear that would be an understatement.

"Kyoko, no one can know this, especially not Tomoe-san. I fear she would not take it very well."

The redhead agreed to keep this piece of information a secret from everyone else. Kyoko decided to change the topic back to what it was before.

"So the only reason you reset time over and over again was because you wanted protect her?"

Homura nodded.

"Now that's the most extreme form of friendship I've ever seen." Kyoko laughed at the thought.

In truth, the redhead didn't actually expect Homura to tell her the reason for fighting. She expected a quick and cold brush off like Homura usually did when Kyoko would ask a question that was a little too personal for Homura to answer.

The redhead was glad that Homura was being more a little more open now. She figured that it was because Walpurgisnacht's death had freed the dark haired girl.

Before Kyoko left for the guest room in Homura's home, she pulled out the white Grief Seed.

"Let me see your soul gem."

Homura's eyes widened. "Huh? That's-"

"Look this will be a onetime thing, got that? Besides you probably used up a lot of magic back there. So I don't think you're in any position to argue."

Homura sighed and held out her own soul gem. A dark cloud obscured the violet light. Kyoko pressed the Grief Seed up against the soul gem and drained away the curses from it.

After that was finished, Kyoko pocketed the still white Grief Seed. Homura hypothesised that the seed might last a good number of years before its capacity limit could be reached.

Before Kyoko left the room, Homura called out to her.

"Kyoko."

The redheads name caught her attention. Homura smiled again.

"Thank you, for everything." Homura had thanked everyone already, but she felt the urge to thank Kyoko Sakura directly. The redhead had been Homura's ally for a long time, even if Kyoko didn't remember most of it. Homura owed her comrade this much at least.

Kyoko could feel some of kind warmth creeping up on her face. She scratched the back of her head embarrassingly.

"Don't mention it. Well, goodnight."

"Goodnight."

* * *

_One Week Later_

Life gradually became easier for Homura in the city. She didn't have to constantly micromanage almost everyone's actions all the time. She was finally allowed time to truly rest her mind and body. Still, while Homura didn't have to live the looming threat of Walpurgisnacht, she still had a few things to look over. Primarily, making sure Mami Tomoe never finds out the truth about Mahou Shoujo, and not allowing Madoka to make a contract with Kyubey.

The dark haired girl realised the latter wouldn't be as hard as she though since Madoka has already promised not to do so. Though the former would be a bit trickier, keeping the truth hidden wouldn't work forever. Mami Tomoe's mental state needed to be stabilised somehow.

Still, it wasn't something that required urgent attention at the moment.

There was something else that bothered her however. Kyubey always followed Madoka around where ever she went. Unfortunately that was unavoidable. However the little alien hadn't spoken a single word since Walpurgisnacht's demise. Kyubey harvested their Grief Seeds when they needed him, but still never conversed with any of them.

Homura hoped she was just being paranoid, but something in her mind told her otherwise. Again, not something that would require her attention at the moment. She didn't think she could do anything about it anyway.

A massive part of Mitakihara was blocked off from the public due to the battle that took place. The general public just assumed it was some freaky weather that caused so much destruction. The smarter portion of the populace suspected there was more to it than that, but they would never figure it out.

Homura, Madoka and Sayaka sat in class as their teacher ranted on about something involving waffles. After the rant was over, she announced that there would be another student transferring into their class. This was news to Sayaka and Madoka but Homura already knew who was the new transfer student.

A certain ponytail redhead walked into class doing her best not to look pissed off. The sight of Kyoko Sakura in a school uniform was enough to make Sayaka snicker at her as Madoka giggled. While Homura didn't laugh, she started to inexplicably cough profusely into her palm.

Kyoko tried her best to remain calm and sent out a frustrated mental growl to all the Mahou Shoujo in the school. Mami could be mentally heard giggling.

* * *

_After School, Main School Gates_

"See? That wasn't so bad Kyoko-chan."

"Remind me again by I let you talk me into this?"

Mami, Kyoko and Madoka stood outside the school gates. The redhead looked around herself and found that Homura and Sayaka were nowhere to be seen.

"So where are the others?"

"Oh, Sayaka-chan asked Homura-chan to stay behind so they can talk." Madoka answered.

"Huh, didn't notice that."

Kyoko was then hit over the head by Mami while scolding.

"You need to pay better attention to your surroundings. Otherwise a Witch is going to take you out." The blonde sighed. "This is what happens when you stop Witch hunting for a week."

"Oh come on! School just wore me out. I mean, if I had to pick between a Witch fight and school, then I would pick the Witch."

"School isn't so bad. You just need to get used to it."

The two continued to argue about whether not school was worth the time, while Madoka was left feeling like a third wheel. The pinkette stared back at the school, waiting for the rest of her friends to come out.

* * *

_Inside School_

"So what is it Sayaka?"

Homura leaned back on a wall in an empty corridor. The school wouldn't be closed for a few hours so they had plenty of time to talk.

The bluenette seemed shy and tense today, nothing like her usual attitude.

"So you know that the tests for all our subjects are coming up, right?"

"What about them?"

"Well the thing is, I haven't really gotten better at Math lately so..." Sayaka put her hands together in a sort of praying sign. "Do you think you could tutor me for Math?"

This shouldn't be surprising to Homura but it still surprised her anyway. Sayaka Miki hated the subject and probably always will. Though it seems now she wants to take it seriously.

Since Homura was the smartest girl in and class it only made sense that Sayaka came to her for help. Had this come up before Walpurgisnacht's death, Homura would have just brushed her off, but now that the dark haired girl didn't much to do anymore, she figured this couldn't hurt.

"Very well, I'll do it. However I don't see why you had to drag me here to speak privately."

"It's because I want to keep this a secret."

Homura raised an eyebrow. "Why is that?"

"Because I'll never hear the end of it if it got out. Especially from Kyoko."

Homura sighed. "Sure, I'll keep this a secret. So when do you wish to start?"

"Well today at my house if you can."

"That's fine. I had no immediate plans anyway.

* * *

_Miki Residence_

As much as Sayaka liked to screw around in class, she knew she to concentrate and behave now. It turns that the bluenette was quite good at following Homura's advice and instructions, or at least she tried to.

Trying to explain to the others why Homura was headed to Sayaka's house without giving away that Homura was tutoring her was difficult. It certainly didn't help that Kyoko and Mami immediately jumped to the wrong conclusion about the situation. It wasn't a fun situation that's for sure.

"So is this right?" Sayaka asked while pointing to one of her answers. She sat at her desk with Homura standing over her.

Homura shook her head. "No that's wrong."

"Goddamnit." Sayaka smashed her head on the desk. "Grr, I hate this subject so much..."

"You'll get the hang of it eventually." Although Homura didn't put much confidence in that statement.

"Yeah, maybe in the next ten million years." Sayaka groaned.

The study session continued on until it was almost dinner time for the bluenette. It wasn't as bad as Homura thought it would be. Though Homura needed to get home and make sure Kyoko didn't devour everything in the fridge.

"Keep the notebooks. You'll probably need them at school."

Sayaka nodded. Homura noticed a peculiar look on the bluenette's face. She knew what it meant. Sayaka wanted to ask something but was clearly too nervous to do so.

"What is it Sayaka? You need something else?"

"Well...you see...umm..."

"Just spit it out."

Homura's cold tone forced to Sayaka clear her throat and took in a nervous breath.

"You've been through over a hundred timelines, right? So would you say you know us better than we know ourselves?

Out of all the topics Sayaka could have brought up, this was not one Homura expected.

"I suppose so. Why?"

The bluenette began twiddling her fingers anxiously. Her composure became shakier.

"You think you know what Mami-sans interests are?"

"Why would you need to...oh."

Homura attempted to make eye contact with Sayaka but she had already turned away.

"Well this is unexpected."

"Is that a problem?" Sayaka growled as her face grew even more red than before. "Look, can you tell me anything or not?"

The dark haired girl rubbed her forehead as she tried to think of a way to get out of this situation until she realised something. This was just what she needed. Sayaka Miki was the solution to the problem with Mami Tomoe.

"Sayaka, I can't tell you much, as I haven't really tried to get to know her interests over the timelines. However I think you're doing just fine with her."

"Huh?"

"Tomoe-san needs someone beside her. There may come a time where she will need someone with her, and I think you could be the right person for her."

"Mami-san needs someone? She seems perfectly fine to me."

"It isn't something she makes clear for others. Good luck Sayaka, though I don't think you'll need it."

Sayaka seemed to calm down greatly after Homura's answer. The two decided to drop the topic as Homura began to leave.

"Hey Homura." Sayaka called out before the violet eyed girl could leave. Homura turned back to face Sayaka.

"Thanks for agreeing to help me out by the way. I might actually understand this god forsaken subject with you as my tutor."

Homura grinned. "Well someone needs to take care of you."

Sayaka shook her head. "Thanks _mum_. I'll see you tomorrow at school."

"See you tomorrow Sayaka."

* * *

_Unknown Location, Abandonded House_

The sounds of crashing and smashing objects resonated throughout the old house as two individuals continued their fight to the death. They both survived their first confrontation with each other because the police interrupted their fight, but they were both determined that only one of the two would live to see the next day.

One of the individual's was a male who went by the name 'Jeff the Killer' and other was a black haired female who went by the name 'Jane the Killer' who picked up a wooden chair and threw it at Jeff.

Jeff's white face displayed pure anger towards the woman in front of him. His mind was consumed by nothing but the urge to kill. His unnaturally large smile was enough to make anyone shiver in fear. However his face didn't unnerve the woman who fought to kill him. He dodged the chair and started laughing like a maniac. He was insane, but he had enough sense to avoid the police for years.

"What's wrong Jane? You're aim just sucks."

Jane the Killer picked up a broken piece of wood and threw it to shut him up. She wanted nothing more than to see Jeff's lifeless body before her. Jeff had slaughtered Jane's entire family but he forgot to check her room during his killing spree. She was the only survivor. For years she wanted revenge and she was going to have it tonight.

Jaune's pale skin was covered in sweat. Their fight continued on for almost ten minutes and even Jeff was starting to grow tired. Jeff wanted to end this now and ran into the kitchen as Jane threw a glass cup at Jeff.

Jeff's black hair dripped with a mixture of his blood and Jane's. He withdrew a glimmering long knife from the kitchen and turned around. He was ready to finish her off.

"Jane, it's time for you to go to sleep."

Jane's black eyes narrowed at Jeff. She was ready to launch herself at white faced killer to murder him with her own two hands. However Jane knew that attacking Jeff while he had his knife would be suicide for her. Her mind buzzed with thoughts of how to get the advantage in this fight to the death.

That was when they both heard a creaking sound from the house. They froze up as Jeff and Jane felt an eerie presence.

"Hello. It's nice to meet you two." Said a voice that sent chills down both their spines. Their heads turned to the window in the kitchen. A white creature with beady red eyes watched both of them.

Jeff spoke the only thing that went through his broken mind.

"What the fuck are you?"

* * *

**Authors Note: This was an idea that appeared in my mind awhile ago. It has been distracting me ever since so now I just decided to at least get the first chapter over and done with. Otherwise I would never get my other Madoka fanfics done.**

**Jeff the Killer isn't my favorite Creepypasta but I thought it would be a nice one to start with in this story. Before anyone asks, yes, Slenderman will be appearing as well. Just not for a while.**

**I'll be restricting the use of blood in this story to keep it "T" rated.**

**If anyone has any other Creepypasta monsters, locations or rituals that they want to see in this story then just tell me in a review and I might be able to incorporate it in this story.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter! :D**


End file.
